¿No lo recuerdas?
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: ¿Y si Candy hubiera sido adoptada por los Britter, y Annie por los Leagan? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Candy fuera amada? ¿Annie sería odiada, maltratada y humillada?


**Candy Candy le pertence a Kyouko Mizuki.**

**Es un Universo Alternativo.**

**.**

**.**

**¿No lo recuerdas?**

**Nuestros caminos se separarán.**

**.**

**.**

En la mansión de los Britter estaba una mujer rubia, caucásica y de ojos verdes charlando con un hombre de pelo marrón, de ojos negros y de tez blanca; ambos estaban conversando sobre la idea de adoptar a algunas de las niñas que el señor Britter acogió hace un día, ninguno se ponía de acuerdo sobre qué pequeña sería: ¿Candy o Annie? A Alexander le encantaría que fuera Candy pero la señora Britter se decantaba por Annie —por lo que había oído gracias a su esposo—, no tenían la mejor manera de elegir quién sería y, por supuesto, no podían adoptar a ambar; sólo una.

—Roxanne, por favor, que sea Candy —siguió diciendo Alexander, miraba a su esposa quien mantenía el gesto impasible.

La mujer suspiró resignada— Muy bien, haremos algo: Iré al Hogar de Pony y veré quien de las dos tiene el mejor prospecto para ser una Britter. La que escoga vendrá conmigo antes del alba —sentenció Roxanne, no permitiría que el prestigio de su familia decayera por una elección apresurada.

—De acuerdo —accedió su esposo, algo era algo.

Alexander sabía que la más recatada de las dos era Annie y, que por eso, existían más probilidades que la suertuda fuera ella; también, aunque White fuera un poco revoltosa, era muy buena persona. A él le hacía más ilusión que fuera la niña rubia y no la otra chiquilla, no era que no le agradara sino que veía más de su hija fallecida en Candy que en Annie... sólo esperaba no compararlas, sea cual sea el veredicto final de Roxanne. Ni una ni la otra eran Rose y nunca lo serían.

Una hora después la señora Britter se encontraba yendo hacia el Hogar de Pony, con la compostura que le inculcaron desde pequeña meditaba en que la mejor manera para hacer su trabajo sería no hablarles, no sería justo ni para una ni para la otra; Roxanne se caracterizaba por ser una mujer que tomaba las decisiones con la cabeza fría y que no retrocedía a su palabra, se tardó unos minutos en llegar al horfanato, se bajó del auto y le indicó al chofer que volviera en una hora.

Empezó a caminar mientras examinaba, minuciosamente, cada espacio de ese lugar. Le quedó en claro que no viviría allí ni aunque fuera el último lugar, no tenía nada en contra de las casas de campo pero: ¿entre vivir para siempre a estar allí cada verano? Prefería la segunda que la primera; la mujer continuó su camino hasta que se vio a una mujer algo joven que se encaminaba por unas bolsas, pensó en que quizá sería una de las encargadas del Hogar así que se acercó.

—¿Usted vive allá? —preguntó la Britter.

María la miró y asintió interesada. ¿Sería que planeaba adoptar a un niño? La interrogante era lógica ya que no lo preguntaría de no ser por eso.

—Sí, soy la hermana María —le sonrió a la mujer, quien mantuvo su semblante—. ¿Su nombre es?

—Roxanne Britter —respondió—; voy al Hogar para ver a qué niña puedo adoptar; no les diga nada —añadió.

María respetó su decisión y así lo prometió.

Ambas continuaron encaminándose hacia el Hogar de Pony donde se encontrarían con la niña que iba a adoptar la señora Britter, ¿quién sería: Annie o Candy? Al llegar al Hogar de Pony, lo primero que vio Roxanne fue una niña rubia con dos coletas a cada lado, su pelo tenía unas leves ondulaciones en la punta y se veía que estaba jugando al costado del gran árbol que se posaba atrás suyo. La señora Britter siguió a María, quien se veía un poco molesta por lo sucedido.

—Candy, ¿qué haces? —preguntó.

_Ella es Candy, la chica que quiere adoptar Alex, _pensó Roxanne interesándose por el comportamiento que mostraría la susodicha.

—Estoy esperando a Annie, ella vendrá con Clint —respondió la niñita con tranquilidad.

_¿Clint? _fue el pensamiento de Roxanne.

—De acuerdo —mencionó no muy convencida María, por alguna razón—. ¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó a su acompañante.

—Sí —dijo, pero de reojo observaba a Candy y esperaba encontrar a la recatada niña que era Annie.

Mientras ella caminaba se dio cuenta que una niña, castaña, se acercaba con un coatí en sus manos. Esa niña estaba manchada con lodo en todo su vestido y el coatí estaba casi limpio, sólo alcanzó a oír unos fragmentos de la conversación de las pequeñas.

—... ¡Annie, veo que encontraste a Clint!

—Por supuesto, Candy, aunque fue más difícil de lo imaginé...

_Así que la chica polvorienta tiene un coatí de mascota y no le importa su apariencia, al contrario de la otra, que está pulcra y limpia; como toda señorita _siguió con sus pensamientos. Parecía saber a quién elegiría.

—María, espero que no le moleste pero quisiera inspeccionar este lugar sola —acotó la mujer elegante.

—No importa, la decisión que tome la comunica conmigo —accedió pero dio ese condicionante.

Roxanne asintió y se fue a seguir a las únicas niñas que figuraban en sus prospecto.

Candy y Annie, por su parte, no se dieron de la presencia de Britter, por lo que continuaron con su conversación sin mayores inconvenientes.

—... Entonces irás a bañar a Clint —quiso asegurar Candy.

Annie asintió.

—Yo te esperaré en la Colina de Pony —dijo mientras se levantaba, después de acomodarse la falda.

—Iré contigo cuando terminé con mi trabajo —dialogó Annie levantándose, se llevó a Clint con él.

_Ambas, hasta el momento, tienen sus pros y sus contras. Aunque, ¿un coatí como mascota? ¿Qué clase de señorita tiene uno de esos animales? _por unos segundos recordó a Rose, pero desechó sus pensamientos. Su difunta hija no tendría nada que ver con su elección.

Siguió a Candy, ella se encaminó hacia una colina medianamente decente. Ahí, ella se sentó mientras observaba su alrededor. La pequeña se entristeció por alguna causa y una solitaria lágrima traicionera se deslizó por sus mejillas; la Britter se percató de ese diminuto gesto pero no mostró mayor interés. Dos minutos pasaron para que llegara un adolescente rubio, vestido con traje escocés y con una gaita en sus manos. Ese joven se le hacía vagamente familiar a Roxanne pero, como estaba en un horfanato, se quitó esa meditación de su cabeza.

Él comenzó a tocar su gaita, era una melodía suave y hermosa a la vez. En verdad que era casi un experto en ese instrumento, lástima que quería una hija y no hijo.

—¿Eh? —se preguntó Candy, mirando para cada lado sin levantarse del lugar—. Eso fue raro.

El joven, de diecisiete años, avanzó hasta la pequeña y dijo:

—¿Por qué lloras? —dejó de tocar el instrumento y la observó con calma—. Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras —añadió con tranquilidad.

—¿Quién es? —cuestionó.

Y a Roxanne le gustó el tono con el que lo hizo.

—Te lo diré en otra ocasión, pequeña pecosa —le contestó el rubio, con condescencia—. Toma, para que me recuerdes —le dio un prendedor con un escudo de armas.

Luego el joven se fue, en el justo momento en que un fuerte viento sopló en aquella colina.

—Te volveré a ver, espero —manifestó completamente decidida. Haría lo que fuera para ver a su Príncipe de la Colina, como ella le apodó.

En ese momento, Roxanne se dejó ver.

—Hola —le dijo a la niña, quien le miró sorprendida.

—Usted vino con la hermana María —no le preguntó, afirmó.

Esa seguridad, le gustó a Roxanne.

_Candy es mejor prospecto que Annie, la escojo a ella _ pensó la mujer elegante.

—Soy Roxanne Britter, ya conociste a mi esposo: Alexander —le comenzó explicando a Candy, quien mostró interés—. Vengo a buscar a una niña para adoptar, ¿te gustaría?

_Dijo que es esposa de Alexander, y vino después de que se fuera mi Príncipe. ¿Y si están conectados? Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo _pensó Candy.

—Sí, señora Britter.

¿Qué sucederá ahora, que Candy aceptó? ¿Y Annie, que acontecerá con ella, ahora que su amiga se irá del Hogar?

* * *

**Note Fanny's.**

**Esta es la nueva versión de los capítulos que prometí que haría, los otros los colgaré cuando terminé de hacerles una segunda revisión.**

**De paso les agradeceré a todos los que comentaron la primera versión.**

**Guest, norma Rodriguez, LizCarter, Fasara, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, deix, dulce lu, Nahomi de Granchester, EsMelissa, Leri, mercy-got y Friditas.**


End file.
